<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Punishment by VasaliaTheWise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965406">Punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasaliaTheWise/pseuds/VasaliaTheWise'>VasaliaTheWise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Great (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blurb, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Mutual Pining, Poor Reader, Protection, Rescue, Short &amp; Sweet, Small kisses, may wanna write a sequel, tw: almost death, tw: almost drowning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasaliaTheWise/pseuds/VasaliaTheWise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You awaken to find yourself entrapped in a chest being lowered into the water by order of the Emperor. Grigor comes to the rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grigor Dymov/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up into the darkness. No morning light. No familiar bedroom. Only darkness.<br/>How on earth did you get here? What were you doing here? <br/>It was rocky. Panic shook you awake as you blinked your eyes open. Your fingers began to reach out to feel your surroundings. Everything felt wooden. It was a rectangular shape. There was a bit of grey light peeking in the form of a thin line just over your head.<br/>How did I get there? Did someone do something to me?<br/>You were in a chest large enough to stuff you inside, you figured. Feeling your own body, you were still in your nightclothes. Blinking and pinching yourself, you felt the pain. There was even the cold air from outside seeping in. This wasn’t a dream.<br/>It shook and you felt it being lifted with the huffs of masculine breaths and voices just outside. You took your fists and beat against the wood.<br/>“Who’s there! Is someone there?” Please let me out!” you cried.<br/>There was no response.<br/>“I’m inside! There’s someone in the chest!” you yelled.<br/>When you pushed up against the lid, you realized it was locked tight.  From the inside, there was no way of unlocking it from your frantic inspection and what little you could see. Then you heard the rush and bauble of water right outside. And it came pouring through the cracks. First as a puddle. Then more. And more. And more.<br/>Girgor stood outside next to Peter watching the servants take the chest into the river. It was a chilly morning. The sky was overcast, and the trees were either bare or brown. His fur hat itched on top of his head. Guards in dark coats and beards stood all around them watching apathetically. Glancing at Peter, the Emperor’s eyes were dark, and his hands folded. His gaze downward. His lips curled into a smirk. But Grigor felt his stomach turn sour at the sight of the servants lowering the chest into the lake. He heard your voice clearly and clenched his fists.<br/>Already it was halfway down. Y/N’s pleas turned into frightened screams.<br/>“HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!”<br/>Her cries rung haunted into his eardrums as if she were being set alight with fire rather than being buried in water. <br/>“SOMEONE! ANYONE!” followed by a scream that made him feel cold despite his clothes.<br/>His hands fidgeting, he sucked in a quick breath through his nose. He turned to Peter.<br/>“Don’t you think she’s learned her lesson?” he suggested.<br/>Peter snarled.<br/>“The bitch fucking called me a piece of shit unfit to rule. She needs to be taught a lesson. No one gets away with calling me names.”<br/>“Well, she didn’t say a ‘piece of shit.’ If I remember the report correctly,” Grigor said.<br/>“She still said I was a bad Emperor!”<br/>There was another scream, the chest was getting lower.<br/>“But…she is being punished and doesn’t know why. I don’t think anyone told her that was why this was happening…they stole her when she was just sleeping! And Peter-wouldn’t you rather be known for your mercy to those who have the little slip-up?”<br/>“I’ll be seen as weak! And insulting your sovereign ruler isn’t just a little ‘slip up!’”<br/>“You could…tell her not to do it again, she will know why she’s being punished…and you’ll be celebrated. And then she won’t do it again. Peter the Merciful. Peter the Saintly. Peter the Beloved- how does that sound to you? I don’t think Peter-who-drowns-women has the same ring to it!”<br/>He blinked, then stared blankly at the chest.<br/>“If you’re not feeling merciful- let her walk back to the palace in her state. Don’t give her death as quick mercy-but just rather let her suffer humiliation. She could be back in court in half-drowned with everyone knowing what was done. It will stain her life more. That would be even worse than just killing her off- don’t you think?”<br/>There was no response. Peter’s mouth twitched slightly and his eyes looked a little brighter.<br/>There was another scream. The chest was almost lowered completely. If nothing happened, you were doomed.<br/>“I guess…that would be worse…” Peter said. <br/>Running forward, Grigor motioned to the servants in a panic. The Emperor behind him didn’t stop him.<br/>“Stop the chest-bring it up- now! Bring it fucking up! There’s someone in there!” he barked<br/>They glanced at Peter who nodded coldly.<br/>They brought the chest back up out of the lake. The water dripping down created mud beneath their shoes. You could be heard gasping for breath inside.<br/>“Open it,” Grigor ordered.<br/>They pulled open the lock and out dumped leftover water and you.<br/>You coughed out what water you swallowed by accident. Your hair was dripping from your head and your fingers were wrinkled. Although you had landed on your hands and knees, you nearly teared up at the sight or earth and grass. You took in desperate gulps of air, inhaling life until it stung your insides. <br/>You looked up and saw the Emperor, Grigor, and some guards. Looking down, you put your arms over yourself. Your nightgown was drenched, and all these men might be able to have a look of your body now outlined through the soaked, white dress made sheer. Shivering already, the water did nothing to protect you from the icy air. <br/>“Mademoiselle Y/N, do you acknowledge you were wrong?” Emperor Peter scolded.<br/>“About what?” you asked.<br/>“Told you,” Grigor muttered.<br/> “My spies reported to me what you said last night. Are you sorry? Do you take back your words and say I am fit to rule Russia?” Peter asked.<br/>You blinked open, suddenly recalling. You thought no one else could hear it. It was at the crowded party last night and it was to a friend you had in court. Or thought you had.<br/>Grigor walked forward. At first, you shifted your weight back, your arms desperately shielding any private bits that could be visible from your soaked, white gown but he put his hands up in peace. He leaned down and took off his fur hat, placing it on your head. Then he removed his fur coat, placing it around your shoulders. It was large enough it covered you entirely.<br/>“Th…thank you…” you sputtered to him.<br/>“Yes, I know I’m merciful and brilliant and have a massive cock and you should be grateful…but are you sorry?” Peter demanded.<br/>Grigor helped you stand up. His eyes at you were wide like a dog begging for scraps of meat.<br/>The new warmth from the fur hat on your head and the protection of his coat gave you strength in your voice.<br/>“Yes….I’m sorry. I take back my words. You are fit to rule,” you said obediently.<br/>“Well, good. And you can walk back to the palace…we have horses waiting for us.”<br/>The fur stayed on you on the walk back. The guards followed Peter like a murder of crows around his horse. Your feet stung from the rocks and pebbles beneath. You had no shoes or stockings. Dirt got all over and there was a slight cut near your toe. There was even a blister growing on your right foot.<br/>Once the large, grey palace was in sight you saw that Peter’s horse and his guards had vanished. But there was one familiar figure, jogging up to you.<br/>“Y/N…are you alright?” Grigor questioned.<br/>“I…I’m…I’m just in shock,” you answered.<br/>“Here-you’ve walked enough!”<br/>“Wha-oh!”<br/>Suddenly he took his arm under you and his other arm went down to your legs. Before you could respond he was carrying you, rushing to the palace and walking inside. Feeling your feet dangling from the other end, you seemed weightless. Grigor’s handsome profile was right over your face and your breath stopped at the sight. <br/>He headed up the grand staircase and through a door to the hallway.<br/>A few courtiers seeing you both gasped and murmured. Heads decorated with wigs ran up to look at you. A few servants rushed up.<br/>“Where are her chambers- she needs help” he ordered. “Mademoiselle Y/N almost drowned-we need blankets and warm clothes and hot broth-now!” <br/>There was a scuttering of feet. You saw the brown wood and chandeliers over your head, as well as a stag’s head, mounted on the wall, antlers twisting to the heavens. Grigor helped you down to a maid who helped you up and walked you to your room.<br/>Two hours later, you sat with a dry nightgown, a thick robe, and a blanket made from a bear’s fur over your lap as you sat in your chair next to a crackling fire. You held a bowl of hot broth and sipped the last bit. <br/>At a knock of the door, you voiced out “you can enter.”<br/>Grigor walked in.<br/>“I…I wanted to see how you were doing…” he commented.<br/>You stood up, setting the bowl and blanket aside.<br/>“I’m better…and alive thanks to you…though I still have your hat and coat.”<br/>Gesturing to the writing desk, Grigor picked up the clothes and kept them in his arms.<br/>“I’m so sorry this happened. Y/N, please be careful…please…” he begged.<br/>You nodded.<br/>“I will be” you promised, “I heard you order the chest out of the water. You saved me today. I saw how mad the Emperor was at you, but you did it anyway…for that, I owe you my life.”<br/>“You owe me nothing, Y/N. I’m just glad you’re safe.”<br/>Walking up to him, you took his hands. Pulling them to your lips, you kissed the knuckles. <br/>“But…I must say it again…thank you, Grigor.”<br/>He grinned. You felt hotter than all the blankets in the world could make you feel at the sight. <br/>“I’ll check on you tomorrow, Mademoiselle.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>